walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vince (Video Game)
Vince is an original character and one of the main protagonists for the "400 Days" DLC in his personal story of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the apocalypse, Vince was convicted of shooting an unarmed man in Macon to protect his brother. He flees the scene and ditches his weapon which traces him back to the crime and he is sentenced to prison. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Vince's Story" Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along fellow inmates. Vince is in a bind, specifically a prison bus, chained to two other prisoners, a rapist named Danny, and a white-collar criminal named Justin. Danny and Justin pass the time by pulling the connected foot chains to agitate each other and bicker over it. Vince chooses to either let them keep fighting or make them stop. As they settle down and start talking, the question of how Vince ended up in prison is brought up. Vince chooses whether to tell them or not. The three continue to chat until a verbal dispute between two prisoners across from them breaks into a physical altercation. The trio watch in shock as one prisoner garrots his handcuffs around the other's neck to strangle him to death. The two police guards stay behind their gate and Danny wants to help; Justin disagrees. Vince chooses who to side with. If Vince chooses to side with Danny, then the latter will try to get over to prisoners; sadly, the chain will be too short to reach forward. One of the guards takes action and opens the gate to point his gun at the instigator. After asking him to stop several times, the guard shoots and blows off his head. Vince is shocked, and even the police officer is stunned at his own actions. Danny gets mad at him for not calling someone to help and they begin to get into an argument, which is cut short by the choked prisoner reanimated as a zombie and taking a bite out of the officer's neck; killing him instantly. The zombie heads toward Vince, Justin and Danny and they ask the other police guard behind the gate for help. Instead, he panics and flees the bus. The three work together to reach down so Vince can grab the dead officer's gun and shoot the prisoner zombie. They search for the keys to free themselves, but realize it's more than likely it were left up front. Danny attracts the attention of another zombie, but it is unable to attack them as the front gate between the back seats and the driver's seat separates them. Vince tries to shoot off the chain attaching them together, but to no avail. A dilemma is reached when Vince has to decide whether to shoot Justin or Danny's ankle locks so they can get out of the connecting chains. Depending on the choice, Vince will shoot twice at the ankle locks of either Justin or Danny and leave the person to die while he gets off the bus with the other person. In-Game Decision Vince is given the choice to shoot off the connecting chain to free himself and his friends. When that doesn't work, Vince has to shoot either Justin or Danny's ankle lock to free them, though it comes at a cost of one person's life. Shoot Danny's foot Vince shoots Danny in the ankle twice and severes his foot in the process. Vince and Justin escape while Danny is left for the dead. Shoot Justin's foot Vince shoots Justin in the ankle twice and severs his foot in the process. Vince and Danny escape while Justin is left for the dead. "Day 400" Near Gil's Pitstop, Vince joins with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, Shel and Becca to set up a campsite. They are approached by Tavia with an offer to join a survivors' community. Depending on the choices the player makes in "Day 2" will determine Vince's choice in either going with Tavia or stay in the group's campsite. If the player chooses to shoot Justin's foot, then Vince will reject Tavia's offer. If the player chooses to shoot Danny's foot, then Vince will accept Tavia's offer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vince has killed: *Unnamed Macon Resident (Pre-Apocalypse) *Jerry (Zombified) *Justin (Determinant, Caused) *Danny (Determinant, Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Wyatt Wyatt seems to have a good relationship with Vince. This is assumed because, in a determinant case during the epilogue, a piece of dialogue from Wyatt can be found with him saying, "I'm only here to stay in this group because of Vince. He saved my life!". Appearances Video Game Trivia *Vince, along with Bonnie, Russell, Wyatt, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. *Vince's story is very similar to Lee Everett's story: **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both took place at the near beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters use a shotgun to kill the first walker they encounter. *Vince is the only confirmed survivor from the prison bus. *In Vince's story, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *If looked at closely, Vince's jumpsuit bears the prisoner code "34601". This is likely a nod to the character Jean ValJean from Les Miserables, whose infamous code was "24601". *Vince will only go with Tavia if you shot off Danny's foot, saying Justin left to find a safe haven, if Danny left the bus, Vince will not go with Tavia. **This makes his decision confusing, as Justin abandoned Vince, which would mean that he has less trust with people, rather than Danny, who was believed to have been with Vince until he died of unknown causes. Category:Future Articles Category:Article stubs Category:Criminals